<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebel's Yell by MissLuci</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973185">Rebel's Yell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci'>MissLuci</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Billy Idol (Musician), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuci/pseuds/MissLuci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Several years after Chosen (BtVS)  and NFA (AtS).  Spike and Buffy are in a committed relationship and are cuddling in bed when Buffy asks Spike to tell her a story.  He recounts the story of how he met Billy Idol and how the young rocker adopted Spike’s signature look for his own.</p>
<p>This is by far the smuttiest thing I've ever written.</p>
<p>If you choose to read any further, Buckle up, Buttercup!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few years after Chosen - Spike and Buffy’s bedroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spike?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, pet?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me a story."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"K.  Once upon a time there was this gorgeous vampire." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy interrupted him, "Who was the vampire?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me, o' course."  He grinned.  "This perfect specimen of manly vamp thought he was happy with his unlife. That all changed when he met a tiny slip of a girl.  Little did he know, she would be the one to finally complete him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy sat up. "Am I the girl?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, luv. Who else would it be? Now, be quiet. Can't tell a story if you keep buttin' in, can I?"  He kissed the tip of her nose and she settled back in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This girl, she was special.  Was the Slayer!  She killed vampires.  The sexy vamp beast wasn't afraid of her though. He'd killed two slayers.  He was gonna kill this one too.  He found her at a club.  He watched her dance.  Watched the way her body swayed to the music.  She moved like water in a stream.  Sinuously undulating to the beat, unconsciously caressing herself.  Poetry in motion, she was.  He needed to see her fight.  He tricked her so he could watch from the shadows.  She fought like she danced, all heart and full of fire.  She was exquisite!  He knew he would taste her.  She would be his.  He told her he’d kill her, but that was a lie.   Told her he was gonna drink from her neck like a chalice, but there was somethin’ better.  Somethin’ he’d never had before and didn’t know he wanted until it was HER.   Once he had the flavor in his mouth, he knew he’d be lost.  This was somethin’ he wanted more than the kill.  Somethin’ dark, delicious and forbidden.  He wanted the monthly blood of the Slayer mixed with the tangy sweetness of her arousal that he smelled between her legs as they bantered and teased the first time they faced each other in battle.  The vampire was lost before their first fight ended.  Over the years, they fought, each with passion and fury, but neither able to deliver the final killing blow.  Lotta stuff happened.  They shagged, fell in love, lived happily ever after.  The End."  Spike flipped Buffy on her back and pinned her to the mattress.   "Need a kiss.  Thinkin' 'bout the first time I saw you makes me wanna shag."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy giggled, "Spike, watching paint dry makes you want to shag."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi!  You're just as bad!  Saw you eyeing the waitress' tight ass at dinner."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy's cheeks flamed bright red as she slapped his arm in denial.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nuttin' wrong with a little fantasy, pet.  Ever think of what it’d be like to bang a bird?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No matter how long we’re together, I’ll never understand where you English people learned to speak.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike quickly sat up, knocking Buffy off his shoulder.  “Buffy, sweetheart, I’m from England.  That’s where the soddin’ language came from, pet!  It’s you colonials who’ve bollocksed it up.  Callin’ a car bonnet a hood?  A lift an elevator... oh, wait, now we’re speaking Latin?!  Then you got crisps bein’ called chips and chips bein’ called soddin’ French fries!  Just when I finally think I’ve figured out what things are called, I meet you and your friends.  Talk about confusion!  You, Red and Harris have your own language!  So, if I call a girl a bird, at least you understand what I’m sayin’ innit?”  He flopped back on the bed in exasperation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, Spike, sensitive much?  Back to our conversation before I was derailed by the British invasion… I've thought about girls like that a few times, but sharing you is…"  She growled possessively. "I'm the only girl who EVER gets to touch your cock, GOT IT!?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Ma'am, I’m all yours.  Only yours, Buffy.  But, I don't have ta join.  I could just watch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somethin' to think about, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It wouldn't bother you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not if it's something you really want, pet.  Can’t say I wouldn’t be a bit jealous, but I want you to have everything Buffy.  If it’s somethin' you want, we’ll make it work.  I've probably tried everything myself.  Least once.  That's in the past for me though. You're it, Buffy. There's no one else.  But, if you're curious about shaggin' a girl, I'm sure there are plenty be willin' to share your bed for a few hours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm happy just looking.  Maybe we could role play.  You're pretty enough to be a girl."  Buffy flopped back onto her pillow and sighed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike growled and nipped her neck, making her squeal.  They wrestled playfully until she pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So...you've tried EVERYTHING?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Live as long as I have, most times with a crazy woman; opportunity presents itself in many forms.  Some things were fun.  Others, not so much.   Dru liked pain.  A LOT of pain and not necessarily the pleasure kind."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, um… that means you've been with a guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Couple o' times."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angel?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peaches don't count."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?  Because he's family?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No.  Wasn't mutual."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was supposed to follow his every command.  I wouldn't listen.  He hated that Dru sometimes chose me over him.  He wanted to break me, never worked. I was stubborn."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy rolled her eyes.  “I can’t imagine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Angelus grabbed me one morning when I was sound asleep.  Musta been waitin’ for the right moment.  I'd been out all night brawling and drinking.  Dru and Darla were both in his bed.  I passed out when I got home that night.  Woke up to him layin' on top o' me telling me I was finally gonna know who the bigger man was.  Made me laugh.  We both know who the bigger man is, don't we, luv?"  Spike leered at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy kissed his shoulder in answer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued. "Guess laughin' was a bad idea.  Made him furious.  I tried to fight him, but he had me pinned to the bed with his enormous weight and I was still half drunk.  Didn't go too well for me.  Couldn't walk for three days."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, Spike, no wonder you hate him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not the only reason.  We’ve made our peace though.  Still family."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many times did he do that to you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just once.  Made sure he knew how I felt about it a few months later.  Caught him on a rare night when Dru and the whore were with me.  I waited until they were asleep, crept into his bed.  I took a knife and slit his throat.  Far enough to scare him, let him know I meant it.  Told him if he touched me again, I’d finish the job.  Never touched me again.  Was the last time Darla was in my bed, so two birds, one stone, yeah?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy pushed herself against his side and caressed his face.  She ran her fingers over his full lips and kissed them gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, that was horrible, with Angel.  But you said there were other times with… when you… uh…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"With me and another bloke?  Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wasn't that hard?  I mean… after what Angel did?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, Buffy, you know how good it can feel when both parties are willin'."  Spike teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy blushed remembering how she’d finally let more than his fingers into her tight, puckered hole a few weeks ago.  Her orgasm had been deeply intense and explosive, lasting longer than usual.   She'd cried afterwards and scared Spike.  He held her and rocked her and promised never to hurt her again.  When she caught her breath, she told him she wasn't crying because it hurt, but because it was so amazing.  She felt closer to him than ever because she'd made herself so vulnerable.  The bond between them had been strengthened even further.  Her orgasm that night had caused her to black out and it left her body shaking with small aftershocks for what seemed like hours.  Her limbs were full of jelly and she nearly collapsed trying to get out of bed when the pizza came.  Spike brought it to bed and fed her.  It was one of their best nights.  When they woke in each other's arms the next day, they’d made love while the afternoon sun cast muted shadows through the curtains and across the floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so tell me about one of those times.  When it was with someone you wanted to be with."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike was silent for so long Buffy thought he might not want to answer, but he finally began speaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know how everyone always tells me I look like that singer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Billy Idol?  Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not really a coincidence.  Met him in London when he was first startin' on the punk scene.  His band was like a million others.   Their attitude was pure punk and Billy was the singer, but he didn’t quite fit in.  He was too pretty; his smile too perfect, his voice too sweet.  He tried to hide it with a sneer and a growl, but it didn’t work.  Wore his hair kinda long and teased up, torn jeans and old t-shirts.  Scuffed up, faded leather jacket that was too big on his thin frame.  Looked like he nicked it from his old man.  He was a mess.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike sat up and pulled a cigarette from the pack next to the bed.  He knew Buffy hated when he smoked in bed.  Always thought he was gonna light himself on fire or some such rot.  He lit up anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep drag and paused before continuing.   “Like I said, he was a mess."  Spike exhaled a thin trail of white smoke as he spoke.  "But he was beautiful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London, 1978 - a dimly lit underground punk club</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike watched the latest band dragging instruments from cases and settled back to wait.   It was good to be back in Merry ‘Ol.  After he’d killed the Slayer in New York, he’d needed a change of scenery.   Plus, he was tired of listening to Dru whine about goin’ home.  Now they were here and she’d disappeared.  Spike shook his head and focused his attention back to the stage where the band was putting the finishing touches on their sparse set up.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A skinny boy was wandering around checking connections as the band did a quick soundcheck.  Spike figured he was someone’s little brother until the kid grabbed a mic. Gotta be soddin’ kiddin’ me!  Without any preamble, the band burst into a fast paced song punctuated by what Spike thought of as a generic beat.  Boring.  He turned around with a quick swish of leather and headed to the bar.  God, I love this coat!  At that moment, the kid opened his mouth and began to sing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike froze and looked over his shoulder.  The voice didn’t fit the harsh sound of the music.  It was too smooth, too sensual, with just a touch of gravel in the lower range.  It wasn’t punk enough to be punk.   His voice was something special.  He sang with sex in his mouth and the promise of sin on his tongue.  It made Spike instantly hard and he wanted a taste.  He pushed his way to the back of the crowded club to get a closer look.  Not a boy, definitely a man.  Spike smiled with his tongue against his teeth and bit his lip when the singer caught his eye.  The sexy voice faltered for a split second.  Spike continued to watch with hungry eyes.  The singer's full pouty lips and delicate features were almost feminine, but there was nothing feminine about the body.  He was thin, but his ropey muscles looked strong and the large bulge in his pants was a promise to be fulfilled.  Spike felt his dick throb as he imagined what the young man's round ass would feel like in his hands as he squeezed it while ramming himself inside.  Judging from the wicked sneer and sidelong glances the singer kept throwing in his direction, he wouldn't have to wonder for very long.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The set was over quickly and Spike made his way to the edge of the raised platform and waited, a cigarette dangling from his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A group of girls swarmed the side of the stage as the band carried off their equipment.  The singer bypassed them all and proceeded to where Spike was leaning against the graffitied wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, hot stuff.”  Spike grinned.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, yourself.”  The young man leaned forward and plucked the cigarette from Spike’s fingers.  He took a long drag, licked the tip with a pointed tongue and handed it back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name’s Billy.  What’s yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“William, but everyone knows me as Spike.”  He let his gaze wander down Billy's chest and back up to blue eyes so similar to his own.  He took note of their height and the bulge straining the fabric of Billy's jeans.  They were  equal in many ways.  He smirked as he watched Billy size him up in turn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Spike…”  Billy pronounced his name with an exaggerated emphasis on the K,  “Wanna hang out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love too, mate.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike dropped the spent fag and pushed himself from the wall.  He followed Billy into the back room.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike glanced around at the groupies draped over members of various bands still waiting for their turn on stage.  Spike could tell exactly what kind of girls they were.  He’d taken plenty just like them in New York.  Girls who pretended they didn’t care, but really they all longed to be the one to stand out in a crowd.  They each thought they were unique with teased up hair in a variety of Kool-Aid colors and multiple studs in their ears, but they were all the same.  Every one had hoops in their faces and pain in their kohl-rimmed eyes.  Most were barely old enough to be out of secondary school.  If Billy hadn’t caught his eye, Spike would have grabbed at least one of the delicious young things and shown them what real darkness could be.  They probably still tasted like bubble gum and sweet tarts.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short walk later, they arrived at Billy’s place.  He lived alone and it was obvious he couldn't afford much.  He seemed embarrassed as he unlocked the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S’not much, but it’s home.”  Billy said as he nervously stood aside for Spike to enter his apartment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure we can work with it.  You gonna invite me in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy cocked his head to the side.  “Thought me bringing you home made it obvious, mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s just say I’m old fashioned.  Mum taught me manners.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if I don’t invite you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I leave.”  Spike turned away from the threshold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.”  Billy reached out and put a hand on his duster.  “Come in, Spike.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thought you’d never ask.”  He stepped into the modest living room and took a cursory glance around as Billy closed the door quietly behind them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, a necklace bearing a large cross was shoved into Spike’s face.  He snorted and rolled his eyes.  “Ya know, woulda been easier not to let me in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I’m right?”  Billy thrust the cross towards him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike grabbed it.  His skin smoked where the icon touched him.  He yanked it out of Billy's hand and tossed it away.  “Really, mate?  Thought we had an understandin’.  Guess I was wrong.  Gonna take my leave now. No hard feelings.  Good luck with the music.  You got somethin’ special.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you’re not going to kill me?  Drink my blood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.  Mighta wanted a little taste, but wouldn't kill you.  Like the way you sing.”  He ran a finger down Billy's cheek and slipped his thumb over the full lips, so similar to his own.  He turned back towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, don't go.  I guess it scared me to know what you really are.  Always thought I’d seen things in the shadows, but never knew for sure.  Not every day a man finds out monsters are real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm the best kinda monster."  Spike said with a wicked grin.  "So, you want me to stay, yeah?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, stay.”   Billy began to fidget nervously as he felt Spike’s large hands wrap around his waist and travel up his back.   “Um… Spike?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?”  Spike slid his hands under the arms of Billy’s coat and slipped it down his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never done this before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wassat?  Never had a vampire?  Not many have."  He nipped at the pulsepoint of Billy’s throat and ran his tongue up the side of his neck to circle behind his ear as he whispered.  “Well, those that have don't usually live to tell about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy shuddered and a strangled cry slipped from his throat as Spike took his hands away and shrugged off his own duster.  Spike pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it on top of the duster.  He ran his hands under the edge of Billy’s tight muscle shirt.  “Think this needs to go.”  He started to lift the shirt, letting his fingers trace lightly up the clean lines of abs as they were revealed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy found his voice.  It came out soft.  Even with enhanced hearing Spike had to strain to catch the words.  “No, I didn't mean with a vampire.  I haven't ever… I mean, I never…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike smoothed the shirt back into place.  He placed his hands on either side of Billy’s face.  His thumbs gently caressed the brows, he stroked his smooth cheeks and tangled his fingers into Billy's messy hair.  “I’ll be your first bloke, eh?  Promise, I’ll be gentle...at first.”   Billy gasped and parted his lips as hot breath met cool and their soft lips pressed together.  Their tongues tangled as they stroked and thrust into each other's mouths.   Billy wrapped his fingers around Spike’s upper arms and squeezed.  Spike could feel their hardened cocks brushing against each other through the thick material of their jeans.  He deepened the kiss and released his grip on Billy's hair.  He moved his hands to that tight, sweet ass he'd been admiring and squeezed while rolling his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy tore his mouth away, tossed his head back and moaned.  Spike nibbled his neck and whispered, "Need a safe word.  Promise I'll stop, you say it.  What's the word, Billy?  Tell me...if I go too far, whaddya gonna say?"  Spike ground his dick against the erection he felt mirroring his own.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rebel!"   Billy gasped.  "That's my word.  Rebel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you are!"  Spike purred.  He ripped Billy’s shirt and tossed it away.  "Didn't fit you right anyway."  He growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike dipped his head and bit one nipple gently while flicking the other with a black polished nail.  He dropped both hands to the waistband of the other man's jeans and popped the button while trailing his tongue down the smooth white chest.  Down went the zipper.  Down went his hands.  He stroked along Billy's engorged cock and knelt before him.  His mouth covered the bulbous head.  He looked up into the hooded blue eyes and sucked hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy's knees buckled and Spike caught him before he fell. They were face to face, kneeling on the ground.  Spike pulled himself towards the gasping mouth and plunged his tongue inside, murmuring between kisses.  “Your mouth, so hot.  Give me more.  Wanna feel these lips wrapped around my cock.  Wanna fuck your sweet mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, god, Spike!  Feels so good.  The way you kiss.  Never knew…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmmm, yes.  You’re such a sweet, young thing.  Wanna taste you,  feel you, hear you moan.  Gonna come for Spike, you are.  Gonna make you scream."  Spike purred into his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy tried to kick his jeans off from their position on the floor, but only succeeded in tangling them further when he realized his boots were still on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike laughed.  "Hang on there, mate.  I'll help you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy sat back, bare ass on the dirty carpet and allowed Spike to remove his boots and jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Socks on or off?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy looked up in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?  Know how you pulsers get chilled."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid grinned.  "On."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You got it, sweet cheeks.  My turn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike stood up and walked to the couch so he could sit down and remove his own boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy put a warm hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Let me."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike leaned back with his hands behind his head and watched.  "On or off?" Billy asked when it came to the socks.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike laughed.  "Whichever you prefer.  Cold doesn't bother me.  Just wear 'em so my boots don't chafe."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"On.  So we match."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike reached out and touched Billy's cheek.  "You're sweet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy pulled away from Spike's caress.  "I'm not sweet!  I'm a punk."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike tried not to laugh in the face of the false bravado in the man's voice.  "Sure.  You're a punk… a sweet punk."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike dodged a punch to his side, grabbing Billy's arm as he swung.  He leaned back into the cushions and lifted his hips.  "Forgettin' somethin'?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy's eyes fell to Spike's crotch and he licked his lips.  "Don't think I could forget something like that."  He reached his trembling hands towards Spike, popped the button on his jeans and slowly dragged the zipper down.  His eyes widened in surprise as the full length came free and bobbed near his face.  He took Spike's hardened cock in his hands.  "Not sure I can take all that."  Billy gulped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll make sure you're ready for me.  Loosen you up.  Gonna want me inside, fillin' you up, makin' you whole.  Gonna beg for my cock."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, Spike, the things you say.  Yes, I want that."  Billy leaned forward and tentatively wrapped a hand around Spike’s erection.  He lowered his head and covered Spike's dick with his mouth.  He slowly slipped lower before rising back up.  Spike’s hips bucked off the couch as Billy pulled away.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this okay?”  Billy asked shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!  You’re doin’ great.  Please, don’t stop.  Love your mouth on my cock.  So soft, so warm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy took Spike’s head back into his mouth and began to move with more confidence.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, that’s it!  Love watchin’ your lips around my dick, so hot.  Love watchin’ them slide down my shaft.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy continued to pump and suck as Spike groaned and murmured encouraging words.  He traced a hand lightly over Spike’s balls and gradually eased his fingers between his legs to rub against the tight bud of his ass.  As his fingers brushed against the puckered hole, Spike jerked hard into Billy’s mouth.  His dick hit the back of Billy’s throat triggering him to bob his head faster. Billy tickled the opening of Spike's ass until he felt it begin to spasm from stimulation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it, wanna feel your fingers in my ass.  Wanna have you inside me when I come in your mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy slipped one finger inside the tight hole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me, yes!  You’re a natural.”  Spike pumped his hips, forcing Billy’s digit deeper.  “Twist it,  now rub.... Ahhhhh!  Oh, yes!  Oh, god.  You’re brilliant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy fisted Spike's large dick harder and stroked faster.  He ran his tongue around the head and plunged his tongue into the slit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike shouted, “Give me more!”  Billy slipped another finger into Spike’s ass.  He drug the tips of his fingers towards the hard knot he’d discovered and pressed against it as he swallowed Spike’s cock, deep throating him for the first time.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, fuck fuck, FUCK!!!  Gonna come.  Can’t hold back.  Too good, so perfect!  OHHHH, YES!!!”  He jerked twice and spilled a jet of cool liquid down Billy's throat.  Billy swallowed and slipped his fingers free, gently pumping until the last drops of cum trailed down his throat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure you've never been with a bloke?  That was bloody brilliant!"  Spike drew Billy against his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just did what seemed right.  Your talk inspired me.  You're pretty amazing yourself."  Billy nipped Spike's ear and kissed his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They held each other for several minutes, neither eager to break the embrace. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmm, your skin is so cool.  Feels like heaven."  Billy muttered into Spike's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got somethin' else will feel like heaven."  Spike purred as he pushed Billy back against the couch and covered him.  Spike could feel their cocks warring with each other as they rubbed together.  He thrust his hips and felt Billy buck up against him.  For a first timer, he wasn't shy, wasn't backing down.  Spike reached between their legs and grabbed Billy's dick.  He stroked and rubbed his own cock against the hardness in his fist.  Precum oozed from them both and Spike smeared it towards Billy's puckered ass.  The tight bud clenched as his fingers trailed wetness across the opening.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shhh, it's ok.  I got ya.  Gonna make you feel good.  Not gonna hurt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike swirled his fingers in a slow circular motion around the ridged skin.  He felt the man beneath him slowly begin to relax.  His mouth trailed wet kisses across Billy's collarbone and up his neck.  Billy writhed on the couch.    Spike continued to stroke himself against the other man's hardness.  He felt the warm skin of Billy's tight bud begin to relax around his gently swirling fingers.  He slowly pushed one finger inside up to the first knuckle.  He used his other hand to push gently around the opening, relaxing him further until he had one finger deep inside, gently rocking back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike sat up, leaving his finger in Billy's ass.  He grabbed his own erection again and stroked himself.  He watched Billy's eyes widen as Spike continued to masturbate.  Lust clouded his eyes as Spike stroked himself and fondled Billy's tight hole.  He hesitated before reaching forward.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike smiled in encouragement and placed Billy's warm hand around his cock.  "No different than your own.  You already know what feels good.  Give it to me.  Gonna fuck your ass, gonna make it so good.  That's it, use your hands on me."  Spike slowly stroked Billy's throbbing cock while stretching him from behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the first few tentative strokes, Billy's hands moved in rhythm with his own.  Each man watching the other as they jacked each other off.  Spike could feel his release building once again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck, that feels good, but need you to stop. Gonna make me come."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy lifted his lip in a sneer.  "Thought that was the bloody point."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want to come inside your sweet ass, not all over your pretty face."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike had been slowly working another finger inside and pushing them apart while fisting Billy's dick.  He was gently spreading the tight hole into a wide o.  Spike flicked his fingers forward and Billy jerked in surprised pleasure.  He thrust himself onto Spike's exploring digits.  "Fuck me!"  He screamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Getting there, mate."  Spike snarled as he felt tight muscles clamp down on his fingers.  "What's this then?"  Spike noticed a small tub of vaseline on the floor next to the couch and picked it up with his free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy's eyes dropped in embarrassment.  "Not always in the mood for silly girls giggling all over.  Sometimes I just want to…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I get it.  Believe me.  Birds are great,  but sometimes a man just wants to take care of himself."  Spike said, flipping open the lid with one hand and dipping his fingers into the pot. He continued pumping the fingers of his other hand in and out of Billy's ass, spreading him wide, stretching him open to receive.  Spike rubbed the thick grease around Billy's hole and fisted his own cock, spreading the rest down his shaft.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, god.  This is really happening."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah mate, it is.  You're gonna love it."  Spike eased his rock hard cock between Billy's ass cheeks, placing the head where the fingers of his other hand rested.  "I'm gonna switch.  You'll feel empty for a second, then I'm gonna go inside you.  Gonna go slow.  Start with the head.  You'll feel a hot pressure as I fill you up.  Only burns for a bit."  Spike slipped his fingers free and plunged the head of his cock inside.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh!”  Billy moaned as he felt himself being penetrated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spike’s got ya, gonna fuck you hard, gonna make it so good.  Gonna ride you like a pony, you sweet thing.”  Spike wrapped both arms around Billy's knees and pulled them towards his chest, stretching the opening wide.  Spike eased himself forward until his shaft was deep inside.   He could feel Billy's pulse around his cock. "You ok?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmm, yes!  Yes, Spike, yes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike began to move.  Slowly withdrawing a centimeter at a time before stroking his way back in.  He moved faster and faster, encouraged by the sounds of the man below him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike panted hard, he held back, but he wanted more.  "Gonna turn you over.   Slip out for a second."  He pulled out and flipped Billy onto his stomach, plunging his way back inside before the tight muscles clenched shut.  "Grab onto the back of the couch.  Gonna bugger you good, make you scream."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy straightened enough to grab the back of the couch as instructed and thrust himself backward.  Spike rammed his way home.  He pumped hard, one hand against Billy's hip, the other reaching around to stroke his cock.  He moved faster as he felt his own release begining to build.  He stroked his thumb over the head of the dick in his hand and squeezed his way down the shaft.  He felt it fill with fluid.  They were both ready to pop.  </p>
<p>"Bloody hell, you're brilliant.  Love watching your ass slam back on my cock. So hot. So smooth. Yes!  Milk me, make me come.  Wanna come in your tight hole.  Wanna be the first to fill you this way, feel myself spill down your cheeks.  That's it, you sweet punk!  Feel me pump your cock?  It's perfect.  So thick and warm. I could stroke you forever.  Wanna feel you come on my hand, feel your juice drip off my fingers."  Spike lifted his hand from Billy’s hip and slapped it hard against his ass, leaving a large red handprint against the firm, white flesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, Spike!  Do that again!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My," slap “Pleasure,” smack  “You like it when I spank you?  Like it when I slap your ass while plowing into your tight hole? Does it make you feel good?  Do you want more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes, YES!  More!  Gonna come, Spike, gonna come now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike bent his head and slipped his fangs into the soft flesh of Billy's arm as he felt his own release spill free.  Billy felt the sensual pull of his blood rushing down Spike's throat.  He felt a burst of cold liquid fill his ass as Spike's cock drained itself.  His own release spilled over Spike's hand while Billy screamed his name.  Hot liquid cum pooled on Spike's fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spike! Oh, god, yes!"  Billy clenched his throbbing hole around Spike's dick and fell face first against the couch shuddering against the rough surface. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike slipped his fangs from Billy's arm and licked the wound closed.   He gently pulled himself out and lifted Billy from his awkward position.  He turned him over and lay him down, listening to his heartbeat slowly returning to normal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wandered over to the small kitchen area and grabbed a couple rags.  He tossed one to Billy as he wiped himself clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gonna be able to go again, mate?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy head was already nodding against the cushions, his eyelids were heavy and falling shut.  "Sorry, I don't think I can move for a week."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike smiled indulgently as he gathered up his clothes.  "S'okay, no worries.  Maybe we'll find each other again sometime.  You were brilliant, mate.  Anyone would be lucky to have you."  Spike sat down next to Billy as he pulled on his boots.  He touched the side of Billy's face and shook him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Before I go, want you to listen.  You got what it takes.  All you gotta do is change your style a bit.  Don't think hard core punk's your calling.  The cross necklace, not a bad idea.  Your sweet ass is like a vampire magnet.  Would help protect you.  London's crawlin' with vamps.  None as nice, or as hot, as me."  Billy snorted.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike continued.  "You need to polish up your look.  Lose the oversized jacket, bring in some kink.  You're sexy and your voice is liquid sin.  People are gonna love you.  Just gotta get away from this place, yeah?  You hear me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmmm, yeah.  I hear you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gonna go now.  You were perfect.  Bloody brilliant!  Take care of yourself and don't forget what I said."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike and Buffy’s bedroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't see him again until a few years later on that new music channel, MTV.   Video for a song called Dancin' With Myself.  He'd changed his look, changed his band, but still had the same sweet voice tryin' to be bad."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you and Billy Idol, huh?  That's so hot. It would be like having two of you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Funny you should say that, pet.  He said almost the same thing when we met up again in New York City a couple years later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you were together again?  Tell me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike lit another cigarette and sat back against the headboard.  He stretched out an arm and Buffy cuddled up against his side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like I said, was a couple years later.  Was back in New York.  Heard of a contest.  Was kinda silly, but Billy was supposed to make an appearance, so I thought I'd go say hi, see if he remembered me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spike, you were his first man and only vampire,  what makes you think he could forget you? "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike smiled.  "Not the point.  Wanted to see him.  Hoped he'd want to see me too.  So, I went."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1983 Billy Idol look alike contest - alley behind the MTV studios in NYC</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing out here?"  A large man with boulders for arms demanded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike flicked his cigarette into a puddle before answering.  "Smokin' a fag, what's it look like?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, it's time to go.   You have a 6 a.m. appointment with that shock jock, Howard Stern.  Need to get your beauty sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike lifted his scarred brow.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another large man in a suit rounded the corner.  "Geez, Billy, we've been looking all over for you.  It's time to go.  You said you needed to be back at the hotel before 9.  It's past 8:30 now and you know how traffic in Manhattan is."  The man spun on his heel and stalked off as if expecting Spike to follow him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They think I'm Billy…  His lip curled in an approximation of the aforementioned Mr. Idol. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Comin!"  He snarled.  With any luck, I will be soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike followed the burly men to the waiting limo and slipped into the backseat followed by the distracted bodyguards.  The two men kept fidgeting and glancing at each other.  He watched as one of the men slid a meaty hand across the leather seat and lightly touched the other's pinky with his own.  The answering grin left Spike with little doubt as to the real reason for the hasty retreat and mistaken identity.  Want to get back to their own room so they can shag.  Spike smirked to himself and looked around the luxurious ride.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small array of top-shelf liquor lined the built-in bar.  Spike grabbed a bottle of Glenfiddich.  He took a long swallow of the rich, amber fluid.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the ride back to the hotel, Spike distracted himself with scenes flashing past the window while sipping the delicious scotch.  The limousine pulled up in front of the Gramercy Park Hotel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hotel’s plain brick facade against the harsh streets of the city belied its opulent interior.  The stark black and white checkerboard design of the marble tiles inside the lobby was offset by dark wood, rich leather and a riot of color in shades of red, with splashes of blue, gold and green.  It felt like stepping directly into a palace from a pauper’s grave.  He remembered it well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few years prior, he and Dru had drained a distinguished-looking couple in a nearby alleyway.  Spike had found a hotel key while going through the man's pockets along with a large wad of cash.  He’d waited while Dru stripped the woman of her fancy jewelry, which she promptly lost before they made it inside the hotel lobby.  For the remainder of the night, Spike had enjoyed fucking his dark princess until the smooth white sheets in the room of the dearly departed guests were stained crimson with borrowed blood.  Dru always liked to play rough, especially on soft surfaces.  She liked the contrast.  He remembered dropping a couple large bills on the nightstand.  Not that he cared.  Vampire.  Evil.  Just felt bad for the help havin' to clean up their mess.  Wasn't his money anyway...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike shook himself free from his reminiscence and stepped out of the car.  A flock of young adults screamed and ran towards him.  The crowd was filled with teenagers waving CD’s and magazines and shoving pens in his face.  One girl handed him a room key attached to a black lacy bra.  He snatched it and smeared it over his face, inhaling her scent before tossing it back.  She squealed and began jumping up and down, hugging the undergarment to her bouncing tits.  The two bodyguards flanked Spike and pushed the kids out of the way.  They quickly shuttled him through the lobby and into an elevator.  "Hey, what about the bar?"  Spike protested as the elevator lurched to life and began its ascent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've already got a bottle and you can order room service.  Don't forget the 5 a.m. wakeup call."  The elevator stopped on the seventh floor.  "Here's your key.  Now get some sleep!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The big guy practically pushed Spike from the elevator. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike looked at the key in his hand.  Room 735.  He walked down the hall until he found the door to his, well, Billy's room.  He stepped inside, taking note of the opulence.   The room was painted a deep gold with ruby red accents mirroring the color scheme of the lobby.  The artwork was an amalgam of several canvases containing abstract slashes of color that complimented the warm beige walls.  The bedding was gilded on a background of burgundy velvet.  The thick cream carpet was plush and felt bouncy under his feet.  Spike removed his boots and tossed them in a corner.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat the half-empty bottle of scotch on a side table and flipped on the telly.  He scrolled through several channels before settling on the new music channel everyone was always watching.  They were broadcasting the end of the very thing Spike had hoped to see.  The look-alike contest was down to the final three people.  He squinted at the person in the middle and burst out laughing.  It was Billy.  Spike was sure it was.  Didn't these wankers know they had the actual guy everyone was dressing up as on the stage?  Spike snickered and swallowed a sip of scotch.  The next moment had him howling with laughter.  Billy Idol had just come in second place in his own look-alike contest!  It took Spike several minutes to compose himself.  He knew the recording probably wasn't one hundred percent live and he wondered how long it would take before Billy was able to get back to his own hotel room where Spike would be waiting for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued to chuckle as he sorted through the suitcases next to the bed.  Definitely an improvement in wardrobe, he thought as he rummaged through the clothes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch!  Bloody hell!  What was that?  Carryin' snakes in here?"  He jerked his hand back, dislodging several items and revealing the source of the 'bite'.  "What's this?"  Spike gingerly held up a backless black leather thong covered in crosses.  "Oh. You kinky little punk!  Gonna make you model this later."  Spike tossed it onto the bed and began looking through the other items in the case, albeit with a bit more caution.  He found another leather thong near the bottom.  This one without the offending pieces of jewelry.  A wicked grin stole over his face and he began to strip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moments later, a loud pounding sounded on the door followed by an angry growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me in my room, you son of a bitch!  I know someone's in there.  Cops are on their way."  Billy's unmistakable voice shouted.  "Imagine my surprise when the bellhop told me I was already here!"  The banging started again, but before the third stroke of Billy's fist hit the door, it opened to reveal Spike clad in a leather thong and pair of black socks.  He leaned against the door and thrust his hips to the side, showing Billy a glimpse of one bare, white cheek.  "Hi, honey, you're home."  Spike smiled sweetly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy stood, slack-jawed, fist raised in mid knock.  "Spike?!  Is that you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike ran a hand down his naked torso and cupped the leather pouch between his legs. "In the flesh."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy continued to stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you like to come...in?"  Spike leered at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jibe jerked Billy back into awareness.  "An invitation to my own room?  How kind of you, vampire!"  Billy snorted and brushed past Spike, jerking the door from Spike's grip and slamming it behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to Spike and angrily confronted him.  "How dare you get off stealing my room!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike was slightly taken aback by the arrogant young man who was glowering at him. "Oi!!  Didn't steal anything.  Bloody wankers you have as bodyguards thought I was you.  Practically pushed me into your car and drove me here.  Thought I'd stay, wait for you to show."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you decided playing dress up in my clothes was a good way to pass the time before I got back?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, yeah.  Look, know you're brassed off at the whole runner up thing… saw part of it on the telly.  Has to be a kick in the balls to come in second place in your own contest."  Spike couldn't suppress a grin.  "Got bored waitin', so I went through your stuff.  Vampire, not known for our outstanding moral conduct.  Found this, knew we were about the same size."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike could see Billy's anger fading.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"C'mon, you can tell Spike.  You were glad it was me on the other side of that door, and I know you like the way this looks on me.  Can hear your heart rate and smell the cum startin’ to drip from your cock.  Admit it, you want me."  Spike had stalked towards Billy until they were a few inches apart.  He leaned in and kissed Billy lightly on the cheek.  He saw the corners of Billy's mouth raise as he pulled back.  "Can't stay mad at me, can ya?"  He teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A series of quick raps sounded on the door.  "Police, open up!  We have reports of an intruder."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy rolled his eyes.  He opened the door and stepped into the hallway.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike took another sip of the smooth scotch.  It was rare he got the really good stuff and he savored the burn as it trailed down his throat.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy moved back into the room and closed it with a sigh.  "Showed them my I.D.  Told them it was a misunderstanding.  They probably think I'm on drugs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike nodded.  “Bein’ with me can be like a drug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy shook his head and grabbed the bottle of Glenfiddich that Spike had been sipping on.  He looked at the thong on the bed and choked back a laugh.  He picked up the cross covered version Spike had tossed on the bed.  “So, this one not suit you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t fancy my jewels being scorched by the...uh...jewels.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy threw back his head and laughed.  “Yeah, be a shame, that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like your new style.”  Spike fingered the sleeves of Billy’s tight black leather coat.  “See you took my advice.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were right.  I feel like this is the real me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were sexy when I met you.  But, Billy, gotta say, not sure who’s hotter now.”  Spike ran his hands down his own torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I modeled my look after you.  With you standing here in front of me, it's kinda like lookin’ in a mirror.  Aside from the cheekbones and the scar.”  He touched Spike’s eyebrow.   “That happen before you were turned?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No mate, enchanted blade.  Was a hundred years ago, still healin’.”   Spike slipped his fingers around Billy’s neck and grabbed a handful of chains.  “Much as I like the look, not sure it’s safe for me.”  He shook the chains and the various crosses rattled against each other.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy stepped away and drew the necklaces over his head and tossed them into the open suitcase.  He carried the cross covered leather thong with him to the bathroom.  “Gonna take care of business.  Be right back.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike paced around the room, anxious for Billy’s return.  A few moments later, the bathroom door opened.  Spike turned around. Billy was dressed in the cross covered leather thong and black socks.  Billy was right, Spike felt like he was face to face with what he imagined could be his own reflection.  The two men walked towards each other.  When they stopped, they were inches apart, face to face, chest to chest, mirror images frozen in place.  Spike lifted a hand and touched the small fang scars on Billy’s arm.  They’d been covered with the tattoo of a woman with a star on her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Name’s Octobriana.  She’s from a Russian comic book series.  Never really wanted a tattoo, but I thought she was beautiful.  Didn’t do it to cover your marks.  I did it to surround them with beauty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike nodded,  “Looks good. You look good. Sound good too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aren’t you tired of talking?”  Billy grabbed the back of Spike’s head and jerked his hair, pulling him hard against his mouth.  Spike felt the stab of Billy’s tongue diving inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Learned summat since last time, eh?”  Spike growled.  He grabbed Billy’s bare ass and yanked the leather-clad erection against his own, wincing at the burn when his fingers brushed a hanging cross.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tongues danced, bodies trembled against each other.  Spike and Billy moved together as one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never had a man as good as you though.”  Billy admitted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never will!  Think it’s your turn to go first this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me inside you, vampire?  Want to feel my cock in your ass?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yes!”  Spike moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Last time we met, you called me a pony.  Not a pony now, Spike.  I'm a full blooded stallion and I'm gonna ride you hard!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Slap a saddle on my ass and show me what you got, big man.  Or are you all talk?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy growled and grabbed Spike’s hands.  He allowed himself to be flipped over and pinned to the bed.  Billy licked a path down Spike’s spine and over his firm buttocks.  He bit him lightly and Spike thrust up against his mouth.  Billy stuck his tongue into the crack of Spike’s ass and tongued a path into the dark, tight hole.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, you learned a few tricks too!  Love your tongue!  Want you.  Want you to fuck me, gotta have you.” Spike moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy tongue fucked Spike’s ass until he could feel the vampire begin to shudder and shake.  He yanked Spike upwards and released the crotch snap on Spike’s leather thong, leaving the material dangling free as the vampire’s cock sprung up high and hard.  He unleashed his own erection with a flick of his wrist.  Both men were nearly naked, clad only in black socks and a small strip of black leather.  Spike groaned as he felt Billy's fingers slip into his ass, rubbing and stretching him.  "Watch the crosses, mate."  Spike hissed as he felt one graze the side of his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quit whingeing like a baby!  A little burn won’t hurt.  Nothing like what it’s gonna feel like when I’m pounding your hole.  Gonna fuck you good.  You want my dick, don't you?  Didn't get it last time.  Gonna give it to you now. Tell me you want it.  Tell me, Spike!"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want it, you egotistical prick!  I want your cock so far up my bum I can taste it in my mouth like a salty summer sausage. Now, shut your gob and fuck me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy grabbed the back of Spike's neck and shoved him against the bed.  He lifted Spike’s hips in the air and slapped his hands down hard on the rounded cheeks.  He yanked Spike back to his dripping cock.  Billy slammed hard and fast inside Spike’s wet, waiting hole, slick with Billy's own saliva.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god, yes!  Bloody fuck!  Harder!  More! More! More! Yes!” Spike screamed as Billy’s dick split him open and his hips jerked against Spike’s ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their bodies slipped and slid.  They writhed and arched against each other. Billy moved his hands from Spike's hips and pulled on the vampire’s dick as his own slammed repeatedly into Spike’s ass.  Spike jerked and ground himself against Billy’s hand as it pulled on his erection.  Billy pumped away in Spike’s ass, unrelenting, hard, fast, ramming his way home.  Spike took every inch, sucked him in, asked for more.  Spike begged, pleaded, cried, wanting, needing the violence, loving the hardness as it swelled inside, opening him more, filling him up, taking him higher.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy found his release, arching, crying, spilling inside Spike.  The vampire taking it all until Billy was spent and falling against him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike felt the burn of a cross against his thigh as Billy lay on top of him.  He flipped Billy onto his stomach and licked his own fingers, soaking them with cool spit.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not ready yet, Spike.  Need a minute.  Don’t have vampire stamina, mate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be ready.  Won’t take a minute.  I’ll have you begging for my cock.  Wanna feel it inside you again, don’tcha?  Know you loved it.  Know you want it.  Never felt so good, did ya?  Dream of me fucking you, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus!  Yes!  I do.  I want you, Spike.  I want to feel you fill me up, but I can't yet!"  Billy protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, you can.  Gonna make you.  You're gonna come for me if I have to ram your ass all night long.  You hear?  Gonna come for Spike.  My cock’s gonna make you scream."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike slipped his spit-soaked fingers inside Billy’s tight ass, loosening the hole.  He lifted Billy’s hands and guided them to the headboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hold on tight.  Gonna make sure you feel me for days!”  He moved his hand away from Billy’s ass and guided himself inside.  Billy’s tight walls clenched around his cock and Spike could feel Billy’s dick rising.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, I know what you need.  Told ya you’d want it again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be so smug, you fucking bastard.  Shut up, and fuck me.  Jerk me off while you pound my ass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh, gettin’ bossy.  I like it!”  Spike was pounding himself against Billy’s ass.  He slammed in harder, faster.  “Better than the first time.  Love how you move!  Love fucking your hole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike slammed against Billy’s ass; harder with every word.  He heard the bedsprings creak and felt the headboard begin to crack where he had gripped it.  He wanted more!  Needed to feel Billy's release with his own.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gonna fill your hot, sweet ass with my icy cum.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop talking and do it then!  Gettin’ tired of your mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Liar!  You love my mouth!  You love my lips wrapped around your dick and you love my tongue in your mouth.  Gonna love my fangs in your neck.”  Spike nipped Billy’s shoulder.  “Gonna let me?  Gonna give me a taste?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, yes!  Do it, Spike!"  Billy moaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike roared, straining, thrusting, needing, yearning, harder, faster, more.  His fangs sliced into Billy's throat as he buried his cock deep in Billy’s ass.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Billy gyrated his hips and moaned,  "God, Spike, yes, yes, YES!"  Billy’s  cock erupted into Spike's hand and dripped onto the sheets as he felt the pull of blood rush through his body and into the vampire's mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike drank deep and thrust hard, swallowing the blood and plunging his cock into Billy’s ass once, twice, grunting as his cock spilled over and oozed around Billy’s ass.  Spike gently released his fangs.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two fell back into the plush bedding, now nearly shredded from the power of the vampire's strength and the force of their combined lust.  They relaxed against each other in companionable silence.  Billy rolled over and buried his face on Spike's cool chest.  Spike put an arm around Billy’s shoulders and sighed.  They were asleep in moments.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back to Spike and Buffy’s bedroom</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The next morning, I woke to an empty bed.  Billy had to leave early for his appointment with that curly haired muppet, Stern.  Never met in person again, but I made sure I never missed a video.  Been known to jack off while watchin’.”  Spike grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy kissed Spike's chest.  He nuzzled the top of her head.  "Sounds like you cared for each other."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Didn't want to kill 'im, if that's what you mean." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a civilized monster.”  Buffy brushed her hands through his curls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am not!  Take it back.”  Spike growled and bit at her fingers when she brushed them across his pouty lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy giggled.  "So, you liked that?  The uh… thing with a guy?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Used to.  Now I want you."  Spike slipped his tongue behind her ear and wrapped it around the outer shell before dipping it inside causing Buffy to arch her back off the sheets.  “Want you always in all ways, pet.  Since we’ve been talkin’ bout it, figure it’s a good time to tell you.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike moved away and got out of bed.  He rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser.  “Got somethin’ for us.”  He turned around holding up what looked like a black leather cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a new toy for me?”  Buffy asked, sitting up in bed on her knees and reaching for the object in Spike’s hand.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s for you, yeah, but more for me.  Been wantin’ you to take me, pet.”  He lowered his lashes and peeked at her from under the fringe.  “Thought maybe you were ready?  Know I am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gah!  How can he look so sweet and innocent when talking about things like this?  “Will it make you feel good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”  He took a step closer to the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will I like it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hope so.”  One more step.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will I hurt you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more’n I like.”  Spike’s knees bumped the mattress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have to put that on?”  Buffy reached out for the thick leather cock in Spike’s hand.  She ran her fingers over the length and tangled them in the straps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll help you.”  Spike purred against her throat as she took the toy from his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He climbed onto the bed and grabbed Buffy’s arms and crushed his lips to hers, his erection pulsing against her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike pulled back.  “Grab my shoulder and lift one of your legs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike pulled one circular strap up Buffy’s calf sliding his fingers across the firm muscle as he slipped it over her knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now, the other.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy felt the leather cock bump against her inner thighs.  A warm rush of fluid seeped between her legs.  “Okay, this is kinda hot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck yeah, it is.  Look at you, my beautiful girl!  Gonna fill me up, yeah?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She panted as Spike lifted the straps and secured them over her hips.  As he began to cinch them tight, Buffy felt the small nubs on the backside of the leather brush against her engorged clit.  “Wha? Oh my god!  Spike!”  A smaller leather phallus she hadn’t noticed before began to nudge against her pussy.  Buffy spread her legs, loving the feel of the smooth leather against her slick pussy.  Spike eased the small dildo into place before fully tightening the straps and yanking her against him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh, Spike!”  She grabbed his shoulders.  She could feel Spike’s hard cock brushing against her as well as the leather nubs teasing her clit. She rocked against him and felt the small cock rubbing inside, gently touching her sensitive nerves.      </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s that feel?”  Spike whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy swallowed hard, trying to find her voice.  “God, Spike!  Why haven’t we done this before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmmm, wasn’t sure you were ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m ready now!  Very ready.”  Buffy thrust her hips towards Spike.  “But, uh. How do we do this?  I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got our safeword, don’t we?  Gonna help you.  Don’t worry.  Promise you’re gonna make it good for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eggplant.”  Buffy snorted at the sound of their safeword. “That’s SO ridiculous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s the point, innit, pet?”  Spike smiled and pulled her in for a sweet, gentle kiss.  “Wanna see you the first time you’re in me.  Wanna watch your face as you make me come.  Gonna get you off, watchin’ me.  Wanna watch you fuck me, Buffy.  Need to see you.  Always my strong, beautiful Slayer.  Finally, gonna slay your vampire.  Gonna stake me with this cock.  Gonna feel like your own. Can’t wait, Buffy.  Need you!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhh, Spike, I love when you talk dirty!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike tipped himself backwards and pulled Buffy on top of him.  He wrapped his legs around her hips.  “Feel me open for you?  Wanna give it to me, Slayer?  Wanna fuck me hard?  Ride me, Buffy!”  Spike grabbed one of her hands, tongued her fingers until they were dripping with his saliva and directed it between their legs.  “Touch me, luv.  Don’t hold back.  Wanted you like this for so long.  Need to feel you driving into me, taking me.  Want you to fuck me, Buffy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy pushed her fingers gently against his puckered hole.  He moaned and thrust himself towards her, the slickness made her fingers slide in so fast she almost jerked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, luv, don’t pull out.  It’s good.  So good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, yes, Buffy.  More than sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike rocked back, driving her fingers deep.  Buffy watched as his face clouded with ecstasy.  OK, so he definitely likes it.  She wondered what would feel best for him.   She wanted him to feel as good as she did when he filled her up.  She slowly wiggled her fingers.  Spike’s eyes shot open and his hips lifted off the bed.  “God, Buffy!  Fuck!  Yes!  That spot!  Do it again.  Touch me there again. Please, pet!”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy smiled and wiggled her fingers, this time boldly pulling them back towards the rim of Spike’s ass before twisting them  inside and hooking them forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahhhhh!  Yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a beautiful man!  I love making you come.  You gonna come for me, Spike?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always come for you, Slayer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tucked the fingers of her free hand under his gums to feel the bumps of his fangs.  He knew what she wanted and he slowly eased them down.  She grazed her thumb over the sharp incisors, admiring the red drop of blood that oozed from the shallow wound.  She watched it disappear as Spike lapped his tongue across the pad.  The jolt of pleasure from that simple act ratcheted up her own arousal.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love when you taste me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Know you do, pet.  Love the way you taste.  Love your hot blood, love the tangy juices from your pussy, love your sweet mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt her own wetness coating the inside of the leather and she rocked herself against Spike’s thrusting hips.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take me, now, Buffy. Wanna feel you inside me.  Been drownin’ in you for years.  Wanna have you fill me up.  Make me come from the inside out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy removed her fingers and positioned the stiff leather against Spike’s hole.  “Yes, Slayer!  Yes!  Please!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy leaned forward. She placed her hands against his bent knees and pressed down as she pushed in, opening him wider.  When she felt her own hips against his, she let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding and opened her eyes.  Spike was panting heavily and his yellow eyes were filled with a desire deeper than she’d seen before.  “Bloody hell, Buffy!  I’m yours. All yours. Take me, Slayer. Fuck me hard!”  He grabbed her hips and guided her faster and deeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Spike!  You’re mine!  My beautiful monster.  My perfect vampire!  You’ll always be mine and I’m yours!”  Buffy rocked forward, thrusting upwards into Spike’s ass.  She could feel the small leather cock touching her g spot, teasing the nerves and sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body.  Buffy could feel the nubs stroking her clit with every movement.  She could feel her juices dripping onto Spike’s ass making the leather cock in his ass slipperier as they moved faster.  Buffy sat up and gyrated her hips as Spike pulled her against him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grabbed his dick and rubbed the head with her fingers.  She stroked down the shaft and felt him swell and fill with a rush of liquid.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quickening propelled her towards him faster, harder.  Her back arched, hips thrust forward, pumping him until he finished in her hand and she was gone.  Falling over a cliff and tumbling down, eyes rolled back, one hand on his thigh, the other around his spent cock.  She dropped to his chest in a boneless heap as the throbbing inside slowly ebbed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike released her hips and stroked her hair. "That was beautiful, luv.  My wonderful girl.  My Buffy.  Love you, my sweet Slayer." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy's heart rate returned to a regular rhythm.  She propped her chin on Spike's chest and looked up. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Course not, pet.  Was bloody brilliant!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy blushed and averted her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike chuckled, "Don't get bashful now, sweetheart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you really liked it?"  She asked shyly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes.  I absolutely did.  So much.  Love what you do to me, Buffy.  Love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy sat up and slowly slid back.  She felt the leather cock slip from Spike's ass and he grunted as it fell to the sheets.  She lifted it into her hand and stared until Spike cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Buffy, baby?  What's wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him with wide eyes.  "Is it okay if I liked it too?  Wearing this?  Putting it in...uh...doing that to you?  That doesn't make me bad, does it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up and wrapped his arms around her.  "God, no!  Never!  Long as we both want something, it's not wrong.  Not ever." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because I don't want to hurt you.  Not again. Not ever." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt her tears against his shoulder as she began to cry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wouldn't happen.  We don't do that anymore.  Never go back there again.  We promised each other."  He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spike?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, baby?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you help me take this off now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure."  He loosened the straps and she felt the small piece of leather as it slipped from inside.  She rested her hands on Spike's shoulders as he guided the toy down her legs and lifted her knees to remove it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spike?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was fun and I definitely want to do it again sometime.  Other stuff too.  Maybe add chains to our handcuffs and get that riding crop you talked about instead of using our hands all the time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God, yes!  Can't wait to go shopping!  Can we go today?  I wonder when the stores open?"  Spike asked, sounding like a little boy who had just been told he won the golden ticket.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buffy laughed. "Slow your roll, vampire.  I guess doing that with you did open my eyes for more fun stuff and toys, but it also made me realize something else. "</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Remember when we talked earlier about how I think about girls sometimes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's no different than you flirting with a stewardess or me admiring the way another guy looks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay…"  Spike wasn't sure he liked this new train of thought.  His demon growled and William cringed wondering if she'd leave him for another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, no matter what my eyes see, the only one my body wants is you.  I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love you too, Buffy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I mean… I could never give myself to anyone else, my heart would break if I weren't with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both the demon and William relaxed.  "So, you're sayin' you don't want to see what it's like with a girl?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I really don't.  I couldn't.   Not because it would be a girl, but because it wouldn't be you.  I get what you were saying now. And I feel the same way.  I only ever want you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears sprang to Spike's eyes at her words.  "You really mean it, don't you?  My girl loves me!  You do, don't you Buffy?  With all your heart, not just a piece of it, not most of it.  You love me with ALL your heart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do, Spike!  I don't know why I kept holding back, but I'm done with that now.  I'm not cookies, Spike.  I'm the whole bakery!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spike threw back his head and laughed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, Spike, if you turned into a girl, I'd totally do you!"  Buffy added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi!  Don't even joke about it.  Stranger things have happened.  Much fun as it might be for a day, I'd miss my dangly bits."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd miss them too."  Buffy touched the bits in question and felt Spike's cock stir to life in her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You miss them now?"  He nuzzled her neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm starting to."  She began to stroke him as he cupped her ass and dipped his head to her chest. "Let's see what we can do about that then."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell to the bed and lost themselves in each other the rest of the night, over and over and over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was difficult (I’m going to hell for lying), but I sacrificed HOURS doing research on this project.    Imagining Spike and Billy Idol - circa early 80’s - was sexy, spicy and oh so delicious!  I wanted to share my vision, but was having trouble getting it to work for a while.   The two of them frolicked around in my brain for days while I desperately tried to corral them, saddle them up and let me play along!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My research also included SO many videos, SO many replays and SO many drool-worthy live performances from the one and only Billy Idol.  He was so very, very pretty when he first hit the scene.  I think he tried to make himself look rough, but even with that trademark sneer, and all that leather, he was still a fresh faced beauty.  I’m sure there were just as many guys drooling over him as there were girls.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>